Generally, a high intensity focused ultrasonic surgical unit (HIFU) performs a treatment using heat energy generated at a focus point (focal point) by irradiating ultrasound into the tissue using a transducer. Until now, the HIFU has been used mainly in treating liver cancer, breast cancer, uterine cancer, and the like. Such a principle is also applied to skin care, i.e. the skin is reshaped as a whole by strongly transferring focused ultrasound energy to the lower dermis, the boundary layer between dermis and subcutaneous fat, the superficial muscular aponeurotic system (SMAS) of fibrous tissues of fat layers, fasciae, and so on.
Generally, it is known that a single procedure results in a face lifting effect and a tightening effect, with collagen and elastin being continuously generated for 3 to 6 months.
However, since a high-intensity focused ultrasound generation device can operate over a limited period of time, medical fees, borne by medical consumers who want beauty therapy, are increased, which is problematic.
In addition, a portion of the skin can be lifted by transferring ultrasound energy to a depth of 3 mm to 4.5 mm (SMAS layer) from the skin surface, but it is difficult to regenerate a large amount of collagen at the same time, thereby causing rapid curing to be difficult.
However, since the service life of a separable cartridge is limited according to the intensity of output ultrasound generated by the ultrasound operation device, the ultrasound operation device requires periodic replacing of the separable cartridge.
In this case, due to high-intensity focused ultrasound output, high-temperature heat is generated by a transducer and a cartridge printed circuit board (PCB) of the separable cartridge, a main PCB of a probe body, and a like. This may reduce a service life to be shorter than an original life time. Thus, a consumption article, i.e. a hand piece, may be frequently replaced, thereby imposing a heavy cost burden on a user. It is therefore necessary to introduce a cooling means capable of increasing the service life of a cartridge by effectively lowering heat generated in a body.
In addition, although such a cooling means has been introduced, an accurate procedure point cannot be located in real time, leading to a danger of skin damage or a thermal burn.